We found love in a Colorless Place
by He-writesmystory
Summary: Emma likes adding a little bit of color to the streets, secretly. When she meets Zayn, she immediately intrigues him, and leaves him wanting to know more. She has no idea he's in UK's #1 boyband. How will they react when they see their differences? - 1D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Direction (I'm working on it!) or any of the well-known people that might be mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p>My name is Emma Cooper. I'm 18 years old, and I was born and raised in the beautiful, sunny, California. I don't have sun-kissed skin like the expectations of a California Girl, and I've got sea-green eyes. My mother is kicking me out of her house, and sending me to London.<p>

Goodness, I wonder what you guys' first impressions of me are. I honestly don't see what I did wrong though!

I'm a graffiti artist. I know, I know, some of you may be giving me your disapproval shake of the head thing. I used to be just another teenager who would doodle in her sketchbook, write poems secretly and dream of becoming the next big artist.

But then I saw a mural painted by a fellow artist done on what used to be a plain white van. It had so much color, so much life.. It stood out to me. I got into sketching designs of my own, and a friend of mine who did a lot of street art stuff took me out one night and opened my eyes. I wanted to be the voice of the people who were never heard with my art.

Anyways, the cops caught me with a red spray can about 3 times (which isn't good for your 'Record' or something), pushing my mother's patience over the edge.

"You're going to go to a boarding school in London. The one Paul's mother sent him to, to become a disciplined child," she said sternly. Paul was her boyfriend who grew up in the UK I tried avoiding as much as possible.

At first, I got mad because I thought, _How am I supposed to continue my passion all the way across the ocean? _But then I realized that nothing would be stopping me in London. To make things better, my friend and partner in crime, Kevin, gave me his cousin's number in case I wanted to go check out the street art in London and I needed a tour guide.

"I guess I have to pay for my actions. I'll accept this terrible punishment," I said dramatically, running up to my room for effect.

Now, here I am, getting off the plane that whisked me off to a new and not-so-exciting journey. And I'm starting off my adventure with my sketchbook in my hand, in a plain white V-neck shirt, and some red sweatpants, with my dark brown and slightly wavy hair up in a high-ponytail.

A man in a long, beige trench coat stood in the middle of the crowd carrying a sign that read _Mount Concord Boarding Academy. _

"Hey there," I smiled up at the rather large, and tall man.

"Is your name Emma Cooper?" he examined me and the two suitcases on the ground beside me.

"You are correct," I nodded.

I hopped into the black car, and stared in awe at all the building that were in town. The differences between California and London had me thinking of new ways of presenting my future projects to the public. Before I knew it, we were parked in front of a large school surrounded by green grass and flowers that looked like they didn't belong there.

The grey sky made things more depressing than they should have been.

The big man helped me with my suitcases, and dropped me off at 4 building school, and left me to fend for myself.

Information about my dorm, and my room key was sent in a package to me earlier, so I could just head straight to the dorm and sleep.

I took 5 steps away from the main building, towards the dorm buildings, and I immediately gave up. I did _not _want to carry all this junk up to the third floor. A cold gust of wind almost knocked me down because I was rather petite.

"Excuse me?" a deep voice scared the crap out of me, "Need any assistance?"

I turned around and had to look up at the very attractive boy in front of me. He had black hair that was perfectly styled up, and into a quaff, and his eyes were a beautiful light brown that were enticing. He was wearing the school uniform for boys; a Maroon blazer with the logo right above the heart, with any kind of smart looking shirt under it, tan pants, and black dress shoes.

"I'm good— actually, no. Yes, I do need your help," I said nervously.

He chuckled deeply, bending down to lift my bags up from the ground. His cologne wasn't too strong, and perfect to me. If I were a dude, I would want to smell like him.

"I'm Zayn Malik," he let out a little grunt as he picked the bag up, he then nodded his head, telling me to walk forward.

"Emma Cooper," I flashed him a small smile and walked into the elevator, pressing the button that would take me to the 3 (and last) floor of the building.

"Where are you from?" he asked smoothly. Gosh, his voice was so rich and full of sexiness.

"Huh?"

"Where are you from?" he repeated, chuckling afterwards.

I fiddled with my sketchbook nervously, "I just moved here from California."

"What's in there?" he pointed at my sketchbook.

"Nothing important," I shrugged, hugging it close to me.

"You make it seem like it's pretty special to you," he raised his eyebrows at me.

"I said it wasn't a big deal. What would make you think otherwise?" I challenged, with a small smirk on my face.

He nodded, as if telling himself something, and the elevator doors opened once more. He helped me drag the suitcases to my door before turning back to me, "Well, I better leave before I'm caught hanging out in the Girls' Dorms."

"Of course, that's why you wanted to help me," I rolled my eyes, forgetting I said that out loud.

"No! Of course not! I just, uh," he started stuttering and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was just kidding. I didn't mean to say that out loud, sorry," I apologized, "Thanks again for the help, Zayn."

He let out that beautiful chuckle of his before smirking, "See you around, Emma."

Before I could slip the key into the keyhole, the door swung open, and a girl with beautiful, curly blonde hair, and friendly blue eyes helped me pull my luggage inside.

"Thank you so much," I sighed in relief, offering her my hand once we were done.

"You're very welcome," she shook my hand happily; "I'm Tracey Long."

"You don't have an accent," I gasped.

"Technically, _we _have the accents here," she winked, grinning. "I'm from Houston, Texas."

I took a moment to admire our room; light blue walls with a large window on the opposite wall facing two simple, white beds. A little drawer separated the two beds, and in the back of the room were two wooden cabinets beside a large bookshelf.. Pressed onto the wall with the window on it were two study tables and two chairs for each table. The carpeted flooring made the room smell a little bit like home. The room had a separate door that lead to a mini living room, with a plasma screen TV on the wall and a single sofa. I was surprised when I saw _another _door that lead into a large bathroom.

"We need to go furniture shopping or something," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. She was skinny, yet curvy where necessary.

I honestly felt like a bag of dirt while standing next to her. I got changed into some pajamas, and walked over to where all my unappealing, disorganized luggage bags were.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, quickly unpacking, and organizing my stuff.

"I arrived yesterday," she explained, placing her books on the bookshelf, "You know the guy you were with, out in the hallway?"

"Not really, I just met him," I shrugged.

"He's in some famous band here in the UK," she fell onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling, "I heard a few girls in the hallway gushing over him."

"What's he doing here?"

"He's good friends with the owner or something. He comes to sit, or teach some of the classes I think," she furrowed her eyebrows, as if saying to herself that something in the story wasn't right.

"He teaches? He looks a bit young, don't you think?" I laughed a little.

"Relax, afraid you won't have a possible relationship together if he's a teacher?" she joked, "He tutors the grade 9's. Makes sure their doing alright and stuff," she smiled.

"Shut up. What grade is he in?"

"Calm down Curios George, I think he's in 'Year 12'. They call it 'Year' here, I get so confused," she rubbed her temples melodramatically.

"So he's," I did the math in my head, "18?"

She shrugged, "Don't ask me. Ask him." She let out a tired yawn, after all, it was 10pm and tomorrow was our big day to get ourselves settled in our new room.

I jumped onto my own bed which was farthest from the door and pulled the quilt up around me, "I might do that actually."

"Do what?" she yawned again.

"Ask _him _how old he is," I turned to face her with a smile.

"Watch out for the other girls though," she chuckled, rubbing her eyes.

"What? How big is his band?" I had honestly never heard of a 'Zayn Malik' before today.

"I don't think he's that famous, I'm just saying; he's hot. There are bound to be girls dying for his attention, praying he takes them to Prom or some crap," she chuckled. "Goodnight, Emma. Sleep tight," I heard her say softly.

She was right. Those girls were probably as gorgeous as Tracey was too.

What was I? Just some lousy 18 year old, who liked poetry and bringing life to walls.

"Night, Tracey," I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, guys! This is my first story on here, so this is pretty big, and special to me :3 Haha!<strong>

**This is just the beginning, so if you're bored already, don't give up on me just yet!**

**I would love it if you guys gave me some feedback, and told me some of you guys' opinions. Be the nice, and lovely people you all are :) **

**Review, please! If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask! I don't bite!**

**Much love xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction, or any famous people mentioned in this story. I am not acquainted with them either, and yes, it is very unfortunate.**

**P.S: I'm so sorry you all were confused because I accidentally uploaded Chapter 1 twice! Very sorry!**

**Enjoy! xx **

* * *

><p><strong>Zayn's POV<strong>

I walked out to the front of the school with Emma Cooper on my mind. She may not have seen it in her, but she was so fascinating to me. Every time I made eye contact with any of the other girls at this school, they would bat their eyelashes, or giggle fakely, trying to get my attention.

She was normal, and I loved that about her.

I was too busy staring off into space, I didn't realize that Louis had pulled up in front of me in a black van.

"Zayn!" Harry screamed from the passenger's side.

"Oh, sorry, boys," I climbed into the back seat.

"What were you thinking about so deeply?" Niall asked.

"A girl," I wriggled my eyebrows, making him laugh.

"Does she go to the school? Is she fit?" Harry turned to face me.

"Yeah, I helped her take her bags to her room, so I'm assuming she goes there now. Yeah, she's attractive," I shrugged it off.

Truth was; I thought she was _very _fit. Her eyes sea green eyes had me almost speechless, and although she wasn't the tallest person around, she also wasn't the shortest. She was fit. That's all I'm going to say for now.

"We have to meet her," Louis pointed out.

"Does she seem nice?" Liam asked from beside me.

"She acts chill. I think she's nice, yeah. She's pretty hard to read, I'll give you that," I nodded.

"What's her name?" Niall asked with his cheek resting on his palm.

"Emma. Emma Cooper."

The car stopped, and Louis sat oddly still in his seat before turning towards us slowly, "Last one at the apartment has to buy us an extra-large pizza!" he jumped out of the car and ran to the lobby.

Liam went at full-speed after Louis, and Niall wasn't far behind him. Harry and I were still climbing out of the car, but I left him standing there, taking off after the rest of the boys.

"Not fair!" we heard Harry scream from behind us.

The elevator door shut as soon as I jumped in, leaving Harry still running to the door.

"Well, boys, I guess it's settled. Harry's buying us dinner," Louis grinned, panting slightly.

"You're a mean person, Tommo," Liam joked, laughing.

"Wrong answer," Louis shook his head, slapping Liam lightly, and making the rest of us in the elevator laugh.

We walked to our rooms once we reached our floor, and called the Pizza Delivery Man so Harry wouldn't try playing any tricks on us.

Harry walked in, breathing heavily, "That—was not fair."

"It was quite fair, actually. I explained all the rules while we were in the car. Sorry, Harry," Louis patted him on the back.

Niall and Liam were laughing hysterically at the sight of a tired Harry, and I couldn't help but grin at the whole thing.

Living with these boys definitely made life a big roller coaster. A good one though. Sure, we were band mates and co-workers, but we were definitely brothers above all else. The pressure of fame and being in the Music Business definitely brought us closer together as friends. We were there to console each other and we could relate to each other's problems, making it easier for us to understand one another.

When the doorbell rang, Harry stood up from the couch we were spread out on, to go answer the door.

"No!" Niall yelled.

"Why?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're going to steal it, buddy," Niall pointed out.

"Am not!" Harry argued.

"Are too!" Niall stood to face him.

"Boys," Liam warned, not looking up from his Nintendo DS.

"Don't upset Daddy Direction," Louis jogged to the door to go get our food instead.

We devoured the pizza—well, Niall did—in less than 10 minutes. The boys gave me a complete interrogation on Emma Cooper.

"Why do you guys want to know so much about her?" I laughed, swallowing the rest of my pizza.

"Because your face when you were thinking about her was so deep and concentrated," Niall said with a mouth-full of pizza.

Liam nodded his head, "Maybe she'll turn out to be a good friend of yours. Maybe even more, mate."

I shook my head, "No. She doesn't look like the kind of girl who wants a boyfriend, and I just met her."

"Yeah, and aren't you dating Joana?" Harry pointed at me with his pizza.

I rolled my eyes. Joana was a swimsuit model we had met after shooting our first music video; What Makes You Beautiful. She wasn't anything special. Just a friend. She was a great girl, but I had a feeling that she didn't really connect to, or know, me as a person.

"No, Hazza," I sighed.

"Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend anytime soon?" Niall asked.

"No. I don't like her that way."

"But she's fit!" Harry yelled out.

"Harry!" Liam smacked him on the back of the head.

"It's true," he chuckled.

"He's got his mind on Emma," Louis said girlishly, putting a hand over his heart.

"Shut up," I laughed, "I'm going to bed. Night!" I called out, walking towards my room. It was already 3 am, and the boys and I were planning on going to our so called 'school' tomorrow for a visit around lunch-time.

The semester hadn't started yet, so we could just hang there. That boarding school was like our only link to a normal life style, far away from fame. It was school after all.

"Goodnight," they chorused.

"Thanks for the pizza, Harry," I laughed.

"It's not like I had a choice on getting it for you guys, or not," he teased.

* * *

><p><strong><span>11am of the next day: <span>**

I stared into the mirror and put my arms through the blue letterman jacket. Liam came up from behind me with his regular plaid button down, and Niall with his buttoned up polo.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Stripes walked in, jingling the keys in his hand.

"Let's go!" Harry yelled down the hall.

The car ride there consisted of me and the boys belting our lungs out while singing along with the radio, which meant singing to songs such as Toxic by Britney Spears, and On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez.

Louis got out of the car first and took in a dramatic deep breathe, "Oh, the smell of school!"

"What does school smell like?" Niall sniffed the air as we walked past the office and faced the gigantic soccer field in front of us.

"Like school," Liam smiled at him.

When I looked to the right of us, I saw two girls come out of the Girls' Dorm Building. One of them was wearing a floral skirt that stopped at her knees, and the other one was wearing black jeans.

It wasn't hard for me to realize that one of them was Emma Cooper.

"Emma!" I waved to her, making the boys turn towards me.

"She's here?" Liam perked up.

"The brunette," I pointed her out to them.

"Man," Harry patted my shoulder, "She's _very _attractive!"

"Harry, seriously," I snorted in laughter, continuing to wave at the two girls.

"Who's her friend?" Louis asked in a sort of trance.

"I have no idea."

The blonde girl beside Emma was rather tall. Her blonde and curly hair reminded me of Taylor Swifts, and she had a very charming smile. Why did Emma have to have an equally, very fit, friend?

"Hey, Zayn," Emma waved, walking over.

"Hi!" her friend smiled at us, "I'm Tracey."

The boys introduced herself to her one by one, and Louis smiled up at her last.

"Louis Tomlinson," he said cheekily, making her laugh—not giggle, but genuinely laugh.

"Are you guys both American?" Niall asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"So.. do you know who we are?" Harry said hesitantly.

Emma laughed awkwardly and raised an eyebrow, "Well, we know your names?"

"Oh, never mind my question," Harry shook his head with a smile.

Tracey nudged her with her elbow, "He means if we know they're in their band."

The boys and I went on Alert Mode.

"We know you guys are in a band, but we don't really _know _you're in a band. If you know what I'm saying," she shrugged.

Alert Mode quickly went off as soon as it came on. These girls didn't know much, and that's how we liked to make friends.

"Where are you lovely ladies headed?" Harry asked.

The girls exchanged a look of confusion, and looked behind them jokingly.

"Oh, you mean us?" Tracey pointed at the two of them, laughing lightly afterwards.

"We were going to go grab a bite in the cafeteria before I left," Emma put her hands in her pocket. She definitely seemed like the quiet type.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked.

Emma hesitated for a bit, "Going on a walk with a friend in town."

"Tracey?" Louis pointed at the girl.

"No," she shook her head.

"Making friends already, this girl," Tracey joked.

Louis smiled at her, clearly starting to take a liking towards her. "Well, we were just going to the cafeteria ourselves," Louis stuck an arm out in the direction of the building.

"Care to join us?" Harry asked poshly.

"Why not," Tracey shrugged.

A couple of girls started whispering and texting nervously when the boys and I walked in with the company of two beautiful girls by our side.

After waiting in line, the girls got Frappuccino's and so did the guys. The only difference was that the girls got chocolate chip, with caramel sauce drizzled on top of it.

"You're going to go all hyper after drinking that," Liam pointed out.

"That's the thing about me," Tracey began, "I'm always already just a little bit hyper."

She was calm, cool, and very hilarious to be with.

Emma unzipped her jacket, and paid for the money with her wallet, that was hidden in a huge secret pocket inside her jacket. I couldn't help but notice that book she was playing with the other day, also in the pocket.

"There's that book again," I smirked down at her.

She looked up at me with those dazzling eyes, and I got butterflies in my tummy, "Oh, right."

We took a seat near the windows, and zipped our drinks in a comfortable silence for a little bit.

"So, are you girls new to London, or have you been here before?" Harry leaned forward in his seat.

"We're brand new," Tracey spoke for the both of them.

"How are you already going out with a friend?" Louis asked Emma.

"I have connections," she smiled a bit.

"Mysterious," Liam nodded at her.

She laughed little bit, "I try."

"If you girls ever need a tour guide—or five, we are always free," Niall offered.

"We'd love to show you girls around a little bit," I smiled at Emma.

"That would be awesome. Do you guys know anywhere I can get a guitar fixed?" Tracey bit her lip.

"Just around the block, we can drive you there if you'd like!" Louis immediately offered.

Harry shot him a cheeky grin.

"Yes! Thank you so much," she fist-pumped.

"Why? Do you play guitar?" Niall asked.

"You are correct," she nodded with a smile, "Best instrument ever."

"Yeah, buddy!" he high-fived her, reaching across the table.

Emma smiled at the two of them and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, "I really had loads of fun talking to you guys, but I have to get going." She got up from where she was and gave Tracey a hug.

"I'll wait up for you. Have fun!" Tracey smiled.

"You don't have to," Emma shook her head, "Bye, boys! It was nice meeting you guys."

"It was lovely meeting you too," Liam smiled.

Each boy gave her a small hug before we watched her walk out the door. She slipped on a black beanie over her wavy brown hair, and jogged to the front of the building.

"Should we go take you to that music shop now?" Liam suggested, throwing away his empty drink cup.

"Yes! I'll run up and get my guitar. You guys can wait in the car," she nodded, rushing out the door.

"Well, what did you guys think of her?" I clapped my hands together, waiting to see their reactions.

"She's horrible," Niall spat.

"You don't even want to know what I think about her," Liam shook his head.

"She's terrible," Harry hung his head low.

"We're kidding!" Louis grinned.

"We love her!" Niall laughed.

"She's great," Liam nodded.

"Very quiet, and quite lovely," Harry smiled up at me.

"Tracey's wonderful too," Niall added.

"She is, isn't she?" Louis smiled.

"Louis might be starting to fancy her," Liam put his arm around his shoulder.

"Too early for anything like that," Louis shook his head, "But I do think she's absolutely amazing to be with, so is Emma, it's just that she's more quiet."

I nodded, satisfied with their opinions, "Thanks, you guys."

"Emma seems very mysterious," Harry pointed out.

"I wonder where she's headed," Niall took on a thoughtful expression.

"Me too. Who do you guys think she might be headed out with?" I stuffed my hands in my pockets as we made our way to the car.

"Maybe just another student," Liam shrugged

I had a gut feeling in my stomach that; that strange girl was up to something bigger than just a walk in town.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to 'Morgan2012' for being my first reviewer ever! <strong>

**I'd very much appreciate it if you guys could review my story or leave a little comment down there! It would mean a lot if I heard you guys' opinions on this; so please review! :) **

**Any questions so far? Feel free to ask.**

**Just so you guys know, I'll try updating everyday, or every other day, depending on how much time I have. **

**Bored? Hang in there, don't give up on me just yet! **

**Thanks! **

**Much love xx**


End file.
